It's a Wonderful Life
by PurpleSara
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are married and have two children... see a little close-up on their married life. Rated T for... well, you'll see. *grins mischievously*
1. Amu and Ikuto's Marriage Life

**Hey everyone! This will be my first fanfic, I hope you'll like it! よろしくおねがいします！The current month is in August.**

**One more thing…I do not own Shugo Chara! or the characters; all copyright goes to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

"Mama!" A tiny voice called. The woman addressed as "Mama" turned her head to see a tiny figure walk towards her.

"What is it, Akito?" she asked as she bent down so she could level with the dark blue-haired, honey-colored eyes boy's height.

"How did you and Papa meet?" the curious child asked.

The pink-haired woman smiled as she thought of how they first met. And also at the fact that her son already wanted to know how his parents first met…

_Well, _she thought. _I guess almost every child wants to know how their parents met at a certain age in their life._

"Come over here on the couch," she said to her son as she stood up and walked over to the couch. Akito, four years old, followed right behind her.

The pink-haired woman, known as Amu Tsukiyomi, remembered that it was feeding time for her younger child. She said to her son, "Akito, you wait here. I'm going to go get Miu." As she was heading towards the stairs, she heard Akito say, "Okay, Mama!"

She went in the baby room and picked up one-year-old Miu out of her crib. Pink-haired, dark blue-colored eyes Miu started to wail and Amu tried to calm her down. She went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

As Amu lifted her shirt up so she could breastfeed her baby, she asked Akito, "So you want to know how your father and I met?" Akito nodded eagerly.

"Very well," Amu said. She tried to think of how to explain this to a four-year-old for a minute. "Well, for starters, it was the same day my first Shugo Chara hatched. I was about twelve, and your father was about seventeen."

"Mama, what's a Shugo Chara?" Akito interrupted.

Amu smiled as she remembered her four Guardian Characters, who were no longer with her. "Shugo Chara's are like little fairies. They represent on who you want to be."

Akito, wide-eyed, asked, "Will I get one too?" Amu laughed and said, "Yes, you probably will someday. You just have to recognize who you want to be first."

"You said first Shugo Chara, does that mean you have more?" Akito asked, forgetting about the original story.

Amu smiled and said, "Yes, I had four of them. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Most people have one or two, but I was special, so I had three at first, then the fourth egg came along later. I had the privilege of owning the Humpty Lock."

"What's a Humpty Lock?" the curious child asked.

"The Humpty Lock is a lock that enables you to Character Transform," Amu answered.

"What's Character Transform?" he asked.

Amu laughed and said, "Akito, weren't we on another story before? I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Akito, although slightly disappointed, nodded.

Amu adjusted her breast and thought for a moment. "Now where was I? Oh yes, it was on the same day my first Shugo Chara, Ran, hatched. I was about twelve and your father was about seventeen. At that time, he was part of a bad organization called _Easter_. That thieving cat tried to steal my other two eggs that haven't hatched yet. I tried to get them back by reaching my hand over his shoulder, and my face got close to his. The eggs somehow fell from his hand and I jumped to catch them. I did, but I was falling. Ran told me to believe in myself to fly. I did, and something extraordinarily happened; I somehow caused myself to Character Transform with Ran! Immediately I was dressed in a pink short tank-top, a pink mini-skirt, pink tennis shoes, pink socks that reached my shin, a pink sun-visor, a ribbon around my neck, and a heart where my hairband used to be to complete it."

Akito sat there amazed. "What happened next?"

Amu spent nearly thirty minutes explaining how her and her husband met before she heard a very familiar voice say, "I'm home!"

Amu turned her head towards a dark blue-haired man coming towards her with a violin case over his shoulder. "Welcome back," she replied. "I was just explaining to Akito how we met."

"Oh, is that so? I remember that very well. You were so cute back then," he smirked.

Amu, who still hasn't completely gotten over her stubborn character, retorted, "Yeah, and you were so perverted."

"Were?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi questioned, bending over Amu as he licked both of her ears and lightly touched her breasts, one still being occupied by Miu. Then he gently kissed and licked her lips before he pulled back, smirked, and said, "Aren't I still perverted, Amu-_koi_?"

Amu blushed brightly and stammered, "I-Ikuto, Akito is still watching…" as she turned her gaze to her son, who stared back at her. She turned back to Ikuto and retorted, "I wouldn't want him to become perverted like you, or worse!"

Ikuto smirked again, and while turning to his mini-clone, contently stated, "He probably won't because he's probably thinking that what we did was gross, right, Akito?"

Akito nodded and exclaimed, "I would never do that!" Then, he scrambled from the couch and went upstairs to play in his room.

Ikuto looked in the direction Akito went and said, "I can't believe he's already four years old…" he smiled and sat down on the couch next to Amu.

"Yeah…" Amu smiled, half-forgetting the embarrassing scene that happened just now. "I was a little surprised when he asked how we met."

Ikuto smirked. "Heh. He's at that age," he turned to look at Amu. "Those days are still fresh in my mind, you know," he smiled gently. "I'm glad I met you."

Amu blushed and slowly turned her head to look at Ikuto, whose eyes were glowing with – what seemed to Amu, anyways – love.

"I'm glad I met you, too," she said softly and cuddled against him. Ikuto responded by wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes as he kissed her hair.

Amu lay there in Ikuto's arms, taking in his warmth and scent as she recalled the memories of her and Ikuto: how they first met, the time when he stayed at Amu's house, his confession to her, her first kiss, his proposal, their marriage, their first child…she smiled more and more as she thought of each of those memories, and her love for Ikuto grew by each second. Without realizing it, she said, "I love you, Ikuto."

Ikuto, who was a little surprised by Amu's sudden outburst, replied, "I love you, too, Amu. I always will. I promise to protect you and our children." He tilted her head up so that he could see her and leaned in for a kiss.

Amu's heart fluttered as Ikuto placed his lips on hers. She took in the warmth, softness, and meaning of the kiss. Ikuto kissed her with love, and she could really feel it. Amu kissed him back, wanting to move deeper into the kiss. Ikuto seemed to understand as he put one hand behind her head and the other hand behind her back and deepened the kiss.

They finally pulled back, taking short breaths. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, reading the message in their eyes that said, "I love you."

Amu sat back in the couch, and, after pondering for a few moments, said, "By the way, Ikuto… I went to the doctor earlier today because I was feeling kinda funny over the past few days, and…" Amu looked at Ikuto, excitement dancing in her eyes, "I'm pregnant again," she smiled.

Ikuto's eyes twinkled and said, "I'll be looking forward to our new child," he smiled and put his arm around Amu.

* * *

**Me: **So that's it! I hope you liked it. :]

**Ikuto: **Heh, that was actually pretty good. At least you made a kissing scene.

**Amu: **Ikuto! *blushing*

**Me: **Hehe…

**Amu: **Oh, yeah, Sara-chan, how did you come up with the names?

**Me: **Well, at first, Akito was called Ichirou, although I don't remember how I got that name, and then I changed it to Akito, then to Kaito, then to Akito again. As for why I picked that name, it's because it sounds kinda similar to "Ikuto", but not only that, it's also because the letter "A" for "**A**mu" is there, and the "kito" part is found in "**Ik**u**to**". Plus, it has the same amount of letters as "Ikuto". And as for Miu, the letter "m" is found in "A**m**u", the letter "u" is found in "Am**u**" and "Ik**u**to", the letter "i" is found in "**I**kuto", and it has the same amount of letters as "Amu". Miu was at first Megumi, then Miyu, and finally Miu.

**Amu: **Wow… you sure did a lot of thinking.

**Me: **Hehe, not really… I just noticed how similar their names are myself.

**Ikuto: **This ending could turn out to be as long as the chapter…

**Me: **Hehe, sorry. I suppose I should stop now. Well, then everybody, I hope you enjoyed it! またね！:]


	2. The New Baby

**All right, so I decided to do another chapter, but I'm telling you, this'll be the last chapter for this fanfic! No more, and that's final, 'kay?**

**Also, this chapter takes place one year later after the last one. Akito is 5, Miu is 2, and the new baby is 9 months old. The current month is in February. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! or the characters (except for Akito, Miu, and the new baby); all copyright goes to Peach Pit.**

* * *

"Wow, good job, Kiku!" Amu exclaimed.

Kiku, the new baby, now nine months old, giggled with delight as she stood on her two legs with the coffee table as her support.

Ikuto watched the dark blue-haired, dark blue-eyed baby from the couch. "She's not even a year old and she can already stand!" He smiled contentedly.

Amu looked at Ikuto, smiled, and stated, "Yeah, she's a fighter. I wonder what kind of Shugo Chara she'll have."

"I think we're both wanting to know what Shugo Chara's our children will have," he agreed as he watched Akito and Miu, who were standing nearby, also watching their baby sister.

Akito asked Amu, "Mama, how old was I when I stood up?"

Amu thought for a moment and replied, "I think you were about a year old."

"Miu was a year old, too, wasn't she?" Akito spoke for Miu, whose vocabulary wasn't as good as her brother's.

Amu nodded and said, "Why, yes, I believe she was. Shortly after I told your father I was pregnant again."

Akito looked at Kiku and wondered out loud, "Then why is Kiku standing even though she's nine months old?"

Amu smiled and said, "All babies are different, Akito. Some stand before they're a year old, and some stand much later."

"But why?" Akito inquired.

"Well, what do you think? Wouldn't it be boring if everyone was the same?" Amu reasoned.

Akito thought about that for a moment and didn't reply for a while. Miu was also pondering on what her mother said. Even though she can't speak as well as her brother yet, she can understand words pretty well.

Ikuto smiled at the two pondering children and said, "Well, Amu, I think you gave them something that's too hard to ponder for their age."

Amu rolled her eyes at Ikuto. He chuckled.

Kiku looked at Akito and Miu, giggled, got down on the floor, and crawled over to the still-pondering children. She looked up into their faces, giggled, sat down on the floor, and copied their thinking poses. Amu and Ikuto laughed.

"How cute!" Amu exclaimed. "Akito, Miu, look at Kiku! She's copying your faces!"

Akito and Miu stopped thinking for the moment and looked at Kiku. Miu giggled and said, "Funny Kiku."

Akito looked at Amu and asked, "Why is she copying us?"

Amu replied, "Babies do that because they're learning how to communicate and how to make facial expressions. You often mimicked me and Papa from time to time when you were a baby. Even now, you still do it," she smiled. "Miu also mimics us sometimes, but I think she mostly mimics you," she laughed.

Akito looked puzzled for a moment, then his face lit up as if he suddenly got what Amu was saying. "Yeah, I see Miu copy me a lot. It's kind of annoying, though," he glanced at Miu, who giggled at his response.

Miu turned away to play with Kiku. Meanwhile, Amu pulled Akito aside to have a private talk with him. "Akito, I want you to do me a big favor. Are you listening?" Akito nodded, looking serious. He liked doing his mother favors. Amu continued, "Well, me and your Papa are busy a lot of times, and sometimes we don't watch you and your sisters as much as we should. Could you do me a favor by watching your sisters to see that they don't get into any trouble? Oh, and also, don't turn out like your father, the pervert he is with girls."

Akito was about to reply when Amu felt someone breathe into her ear, "I heard that." Ikuto suddenly appeared behind Amu and licked her right ear. Akito stared at them as Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips and touched her breasts lightly before wrapping his arms behind Amu, closed his eyes, and purred through her hair, "You're so mean. I'm not a pervert with all girls, only you."

Amu's eyebrow twitched on her blushing face as she slowly uttered, "I-ku-to…!" She turned around and gave him a don't-touch-me glare and Ikuto backed off, chuckling.

Amu gave an exasperated sigh before turning back to Akito with a smiling face. "So you won't turn out like your father, right?"

Akito nodded and said determinedly, "I'll never be like that. And Mama, I promise to be a good big brother when you aren't around to watch them. But I have one question."

"What is it?" Amu urged Akito.

Akito looked like he was reconsidering the question he was about to ask, but changed his mind. "How are babies made?"

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and smiled. Amu turned back to Akito and said, "Maybe we'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

**Me: **Phew! Finally done! I didn't expect to write the second chapter so soon because I didn't really have a plot in mind. I guess the plot unfolded on its own.

**Amu: **So how did you come up with "Kiku"?

**Me: **The two k's are from "I**k**uto", the "i" is from "**I**kuto", and the "u" is from "Ik**u**to" and "Am**u**". Kiku has four letters which is between 3 and 5 (Amu and Ikuto). Kiku has more letters in her father's name because she looks like her father (with the dark blue eyes and hair).

**Ikuto: ***smirk* Maybe _she'll _be the one to turn out perverted instead.

**Amu: **No way! Girls aren't perverts like boys!

**Ikuto: ***looks at Amu, smirking* Really, Amu-_koi_?

**Amu: ***stuttering and stammering*

**Me: ***sweat drop* W-Well, anyway, that's all for this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed the story! またね！ :]


End file.
